Heaven and Hell High
by FlowerPowerTower
Summary: Heaven and Hell High is a school for Angels and Demons. This school was created to bring Heaven and Hell together and stop hatred. I stared at the Demon side and met the eyes of a Demon. He stared right back at me! He had black hair, dark eyes, and a mischievous smile. I immediately looked away and heard laughter coming from the Demon side.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: SasukexNaruto. Do not like then do not read please._

_Note: Please enjoy._

**Heaven and Hell High**

"Alright Angels on the right and Demons on the left," the principal Tsunade, an Angel, said.

Heaven and Hell High is a school for Angels and Demons. This school was created to bring Heaven and Hell together and stop hatred. My father, not going to name who, is making me attend this school. I protested and cried but he didn't care. He just made my Angel bodyguards pick me up and throw me into the car. And now here am I am, standing with my fellow Angels waiting to pick up my schedule.

I looked at the left side and saw Demons looking right back. I immediately looked away and concentrated on what my principal was saying. She had blonde hair tied loosely in two ponytails, light brown eyes, and a huge chest.

"Hi!" the girl standing next to me said. I turned to look at her and blushed. She is so beautiful. "I'm Ino. What's your name?"

Ino had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a huge smile. She was wearing a purple dress that reached up to her knees, black flats, and a knitted sweater. Her lavender colored backpack was swung on one shoulder and she clutched a notebook to her chest. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm Naruto," I said as Ino giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," Ino said as she pointed to the girl standing next to her. "This is my friend Sakura."

Sakura was also really pretty. She had shoulder length pink hair, bright green eyes, and a grin on her face. She was wearing a pink dress that came up to her knees, ankle boots, and a military sweater.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," I said as Sakura giggled.

"I hope we have classes together. It's better to be with our kind then those Demons," Sakura said.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"I bet those Demons are thinking the same thing," Ino said.

"Oh look! They're passing out our schedules," Sakura said as teachers called out students names.

The teachers were mixed. Some were Demons and some were Angels. I noticed that the teachers were all treating the students with the same treatment. Angel teachers smiled at Demon students and Demon teachers smiled at Angel students.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a teacher called out my name. I walked up timidly to the stage to a teacher with extremely white hair. I knew he was a Demon. His ID said Demon on it. I looked up at the teacher and he smiled down at me. "My name is Kakashi. I'm going to be your English teacher Mr. Uzumaki."

"I look forward to your class," I said as I took my schedule and walked off the stage.

Ino and Sakura waited impatiently for me. I handed them my schedule and watched them squeal together.

"I can't wait to get my schedule," Sakura said with a sigh.

"I wonder when they're going to call my name," Ino said as she turned to look at me. "So are you from the Clouds or do you live in the mortal world?"

"I'm from the Clouds," I said as Ino squealed.

"OMG really? I always wanted to visit but I don't have my fly passport yet," Ino said as Sakura giggled.

"I moved from the Clouds to the mortal world when I was five," Sakura said. "I don't remember much but I know that it was nice up there. The only sad part is having to learn how to walk."

"I learned how to walk a week ago," I said as Ino and Sakura gasped.

"OMG that had to be tough," Ino said as I nodded.

"I'm so used to my wings," I said as Sakura sighed.

"We're the opposite. Ino and I are used to our legs. But we use our wings from time to time," Sakura said.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

A boy from the Demons side got up. He had black hair, two chin length bangs, dark eyes, and pale skin. Ino, Sakura, and I watched as the boy walked up to the stage. He took his schedule and smirked at Mr. Kakashi, probably because Mr. Kakashi is a fellow Demon. As he walked off the stage he looked at the Angels side and noticed Sakura, Ino, and I staring at me. We immediately looked away from him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but he's hot," Sakura said as I gasped.

"He's a Demon," I said as Ino and Sakura sighed sadly.

"I know! That's the only sad part," Ino said.

"Sakura Haruno!" Mr. Kakashi called out as Sakura giggled and rushed up to the stage.

"Sakura is such a nerd," Ino said. "She gets straight As all the time."

"Wow that's awesome," I said. "I can never achieve that."

"Don't be like that. You might one time," Ino said as I laughed.

"Only if I cheat," I said as Sakura walked up to us with a grin.

"Naruto I have three classes with you and lunch," Sakura said.

"That's great. I won't be alone now," I said as Ino frowned.

"I want my schedule now," Ino said as Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we have classes with you," Sakura said.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

A boy from the Demons side stood up. He had hair spiky hair that was tied up in a ponytail, dark eyes, pale skin, and grin on his face. He walked up to Mr. Kakashi and took his schedule. As he walked off the stage he winked at the Angels side and sat down next to his friends.

"What was that wink for?" Ino asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe he knew someone from the Angel side," I said.

"That can't be possible," Sakura said. "No Angel is to associate with a Demon… until now."

"That is true," I said. "Do you actually believe that this school can really end the hatred between Angels and Demons?"

"Maybe it will," Ino said as her name was called.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

"OMG he said my name!" Ino said as she jumped up from her seat and skipped to the stage.

"Hmmm that Demon teacher, Mr. Kakashi, is really nice," Sakura said.

"I noticed that. He is," I said.

"I wonder if he's from the Beneath or from the mortal world," Sakura said.

"I think he's from the mortal world. Demons from the Beneath can't be that nice," I said as Sakura nodded.

"That's true," Sakura said as Ino bounced up to us.

"I have classes with you two and lunch! We can hang out all the time now," Ino said as we high fived each other.

"Now that everyone has their schedule please go to your classes. Don't be afraid of one another. This is the only school that Angels and Demons can coexist among each other. And we together we can stop this unnecessary hatred between Angels and Demons," Principal Tsunade said as we clapped. "Oh now stop that clapping and get to your classes."

Ino, Sakura, and I stood up from our seats and walked to English together. I stared at the Demons walking past us. They had such sharp and graceful features…some of them did. Other Demons looked like exactly what we called them…Demons. I also looked at my fellow Angels. Most of the Angels clung to each other while the daring Angels walked right past Demons without a care in the world.

"Hey airhead quit staring at the Demons," Ino whispered to me. "I know their fascinating but you're gawking."

"But I never seen one so up close before," I whispered back as Ino burst out laughing.

"Now I really want to visit the Clouds. What do they teach you up there?" Ino asked.

"Plenty of stuff mortals learn like math, science, history, English, and physical education. About physical education…they don't teach walking," I said as Sakura and Ino laughed. "Oh and they also teach spiritual stuff. You know to get in connect with the mortals when they pray. I can hear their prayers."

"They teach the same stuff down here," Sakura said. "Some mortals' prayers are so crazy. I heard one prayer about getting high."

"I wonder if Demons hear prayers," I whispered as Sakura beamed with excitement.

"I wonder that too!" Sakura said.

Ino, Sakura, and I walked into our English class and took our seats. We sat in the middle next to each other and opened our notebooks. Mr. Kakashi was at his desk taking attendance. As the bell rang he stood up and started to introduce himself.

"My name is Mr. Kakashi. I am going to be your 12th grade English teacher. I am a Demon and I'm from the Beneath. If you don't know what Beneath means it's a slang term for Hell like Clouds is a slang term for Heaven. I want everyone to feel welcome. And just know this no discrimination is going to be tolerated in my classroom or on this campus," Mr. Kakashi said. "Now let's began class. I want you to write me a letter about yourself. Tell me where you went before and your experiences with mortals, Angels or Demons. Begin writing. If you need any help just raise your hand and call out my name. And please don't be scared of me. And you guys can talk."

"Wow he's seems like a pretty cool teacher," I whispered as Ino and Sakura giggled.

"And he's pretty cute," Sakura said as I gasped.

"But he's a teacher," I whispered as Sakura tried to compress her laughter.

"Don't worry she crushes on plenty of guys but she never ends up with anyone of them," Ino said.

As I waited for my inspiration for writing to come, I looked around the classroom. Plenty of my classmates had already begun writing. Sakura and Ino already started to write. There was a mixture of Angels and Demons in the class. No one species dominated the other. As I looked around a Demon stared right back at me. I knew him! Well, I didn't know, know him. He was the Demon that looked back at Sakura, Ino, and me because we were caught staring at him. He was also the one that Sakura said was hot.

He smirked at me and I immediately looked away only to find Mr. Kakashi standing in front of my desk. I looked up at my teacher and then down at my blank paper. Crap! This is not how my first day of school is supposed to go.

"Ah found Sasuke Uchiha," Mr. Kakashi said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I said.

"The boy that you were looking at," Mr. Kakashi said as I blushed and looked down at my desk.

"I didn't mean to stare. I was just looking around the classroom," I said as Mr. Kakashi laughed softly.

"Let's talk about your blank paper. Are you having trouble starting?" Mr. Kakashi asked as I nodded.

"I live in the Clouds and I never came down until now. There is nothing really interesting about me that I can write about without boring myself to death," I said Mr. Kakashi smiled.

"There is something interesting about everyone, Mr. Uzumaki. Write about coming down to the mortal world, your first experience with a Demon, and also write about learning how to walk. You can also add other stuff in your letter," Mr. Kakashi said.

"Learning how to walk?" I said as Mr. Kakashi grinned.

"I know how the Clouds are like. You guys don't learn how to walk until it's really necessary," Mr. Kakashi said.

"How long does this have to be?" I asked as Mr. Kakashi laughed.

"Ah the most famous question I get from students. How long do you think it has to be?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

"Um…however long I want it to be," I said as Mr. Kakashi nodded. "You're really nice."

"Thanks kiddo," Mr. Kakashi said as he ruffled my hair and walked down the rows.

"Wow the first day of school and the teacher already talked to you," Ino whispered as I smiled.

I started to write my letter. I first decided to write about myself, family members, and pets. But as I started to write about my family members I stopped. I couldn't write about my mother and father. I'm not allowed to. So I skipped my parents and instead started to write about my grandfather. I didn't include any names because that's not allowed too. If I'm here, I wonder if he is too. I'm different from other Angels like he is different from other Demons. I don't know how he looks like. But he has to be here if I am here.

The bell rang and I packed away my stuff. Ino and Sakura stood up and looked at their schedules; they both giggled and high fived each other.

"We have history together. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I have history too," I said as Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Is your teacher Ms. Kurenai?" Ino asked as I smiled.

"Yup," I said as we walked out of our English classroom.

"Oh my gosh this is great," Sakura said. "I hope we find at least someone we know in history. We'll introduce them to you, Naruto."

"Aw you guys are making me feel so welcome," I said. "All my Cloud buddies went to all Angel schools."

"Why are you the only one attending Heaven and Hell High?" Ino asked.

"I have too," I said with a forced smile. "You know parents."

"Oh look there is our class. And Tenten and Rock Lee is there," Sakura said we walked up to them. "Hi guys. This is Naruto he's from the Clouds."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said as Tenten and Rock Lee gasped.

"You're from the Clouds. So am I," Tenten said. "It's funny because I never saw you before in the Clouds."

"I know it's really strange," I said with a laugh.

"I'm from the mortal world. Never lived in the Clouds," Rock Lee said. "We should all sit together. Come on."

We walked inside and sat in the middle of the classroom. I sat next to Ino who sat next to Sakura and from there it was Tenten and Rock Lee. Ms. Kurenai was standing in front of the classroom with a smile on her face. As everyone sat down and the bell rang Mr. Kurenai began talking.

"My name is Mr. Kurenai and I'm going to be your 12th grade history teacher. I'm a Demon and I'm from the mortal world. I have visited the Beneath before. It was a really strange experience for me. I've been changed by the mortal culture so much. You know how the mortals like to party, talk, and protest. It's a real strict culture in the Beneath. Anyway let's forget about the Beneath for now. I want everyone to feel welcome in this class and the campus. There will no discrimination in this classroom or on this campus. For your first assignment I want you to write an essay about the Great Angel and Demon War. Don't ask me how long it has to be because it's really up to how long you take the time to write. This will be due on Friday so please do the best you can. Ask me for help if you need to and please don't be afraid of me," Mr. Kurenai said as she sat down on her desk and began typing away.

I sighed and looked over at Ino who was writing away like there was no tomorrow. I can't believe we have an essay to do on the first day of school. I can tell already that I'm not going to like this class. I doodled on the margins of my paper and looked around the classroom. There were many posters of famous Angels and Demons taped on the walls. I noticed there were some students from my first period in this class too. As I looked around I caught the eyes of someone that I had an embarrassing encounter with already, Sasuke Uchiha. He stopped talking with his friends and smirked at me. I immediately looked away and concentrated on my paper. I can't believe I'm already starting out badly with someone. He must be wondering why I am always staring at him.

"Wow! You haven't written anything at all," Ino said as I shrugged.

"It's due on Friday anyway," I said as Ino frowned.

"Due dates are closer than they appear," Ino said as I laughed.

"I'll write something…eventually," I said as Ino smiled.

"I can tell the type of student you are already, Naruto," Ino said as I grinned.

"One that doesn't like doing work," I said as I stared at the clock.

"Looking at it won't make it move any faster," Ino said as I fidgeted. "Can't still either."

"I'm always flying around the classroom in the Clouds," I said. "My wings are itching to fly."

"Our wings are not even out," Ino said as I grinned.

"I'm itching to fly badly," I said. "I haven't been this long without my wings flapping."

"Wow! You Cloud Angels stick really close to tradition," Ino said as I nodded.

The bell rang and I packed everything away into my backpack. I knew this day was going to be really long and boring. At least I met some really cool friends who like me. My favorite class is so far English. I stood up and waited for Sakura and Ino to finishing packing away their things. Tenten and Rock Lee waved goodbye to us and said they would save seats for us in third period. As I watched them leave I caught Sasuke Uchiha's eyes again as he walked past me. His smirk was still plastered on his face as he stared at me. My eyes widened and I tried looking away from him. But turning away from his gaze was very difficult. His smirk turned more devilishly as he saw the blush forming on my cheeks. This time I found the strength to look away. I turned my back to him and hid my face. Great, now he must think I'm a creep. I can't help it if I accidently meet peoples' eyes while looking around.

"Staring at him again?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"It an accident! I don't mean to stare at him," I said as Sakura laughed.

"I don't think anyone means to stare. They just get locked in his gaze," Sakura said as I raised my eyebrow.

"You're actually right on that," I said.

"Maybe it's a Demon thing," Ino said.

XOXO

I walked with Tenten and Rock Lee to our fifth period class which was science. Sakura and Ino didn't have science with me which sucked. I am terrible at science and judging by the way they work I could have copied off of their tests and homework.

"We should all sit together," Rock Lee said. "I don't want to sit next to strangers."

"Me either," I said as we walked inside our classroom.

I looked at the white board and saw a paper taped on it. As I looked at the paper I froze. A seating chart! I just hope I don't sit next to a kid that doesn't do any work. I need someone to copy off of.

"I wonder who I sit next to," Tenten said as she looked at the seating chart. "Who's Temari?"

"Did someone say my name?" a girl with blonde hair tied in four ponytails, dark blue eyes, and tan skin asked. She was a Demon.

"Hi I'm your lab partner," Tenten said sweetly as Temari smiled.

"Come on let's sit down," Temari said as she walked away with Tenten.

I looked at the seating chart and gasped. I sit next to Sasuke Uchiha! I remembered his face clearly in my head as I thought about my staring problem. My face heated up and I turned to look at Rock Lee who raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" Rock Lee asked.

"I sit next to someone I got off with a bad start," I said as Rock Lee grinned.

"Is it that kid you could not stop staring at?" Rock Lee said as I frowned.

"It was on accident," I said as Sasuke and his friends walked into the classroom. "Oh God he's here!"

"Relax! Oh… I sit next to some kid named Neji Hyuga," Rock Lee said with a confused face. "Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know," I said as I walked miserably to my seat which was in front of the classroom.

Sasuke looked at me and grinned. He said something quietly to his friend and sat down beside me. I could see him looking at me from my peripheral vision. He was still grinning maybe because I was still blushing. He looked away from me but that grin didn't leave his face. I instead focused on our teacher and flinched a little. Mr. Orochimaru was scaring looking. He had really long black hair, paper white skin, snake like eyes, and a snake wrapped around his neck. This class is really going to be Hell! Mr. Orochimaru stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Mr. Orochimaru. I am going to be your 12th grade science teacher. I am a Demon. I come from the Beneath. My helper Mr. Kabuto also is a Demon and comes from the Beneath as well. We expect nothing but the best from each and every one of you. I'm sure that your other teachers gave you the lecture about racism. We do not tolerate that here. I love all my students. I don't care if you're an Angel or a Demon. Well, I do have to build a trusting relationship with my Angel students especially the ones from the Clouds." Mr. Orochimaru said. "Before we start doing any work, I would like if you introduce yourself to your partners. Start now."

I didn't want to turn and look at Sasuke. I don't want him to see my red cheeks. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo. Why did it have to turn out like this?

"Are you going to introduce yourself to me?" Sasuke asked as I turned to look at him.

"Why do I have to go first?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Because you're the one with the staring problem," Sasuke said as I blushed.

"I don't have a staring problem!" I said as Sasuke laughed.

"Don't delude yourself airhead," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"My name is Naruto," I said as Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me to continue. "I lived in the Clouds all my life and never came down until now. And a week ago I learned how to use my legs."

"A Cloud Angel," Sasuke said strangely.

"Do you have problem with that?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"No," Sasuke said. "I'm from the Beneath. I lived there my entire life but unlike you I got to visit the mortal world and use my legs. Anything else you like to tell me or are you just going to stare?"

"You're rude," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"You stare at me as if you never saw a Demon," Sasuke said.

"I never saw one before," I said as Sasuke smirked. "And one so up close."

"Then go ahead and stare all you like," Sasuke said as my face heated.

"I think I saw enough," I said as Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said as I frowned.

I didn't respond. Instead I looked away from him and waited for Mr. Orochimaru's next request for us to do. Sasuke's friend, Neji, came over and started to chat. I looked over at Rock Lee and realized that he was miserable like me. I smiled and he smiled back. At least we're in the same boat. Mr. Orochimaru stood up and everyone immediately stopped talking and returned back to their seats.

"I hope you had an interesting chat with your partners. We're not going to be doing much today. But you are going to write me a letter about your past experiences with science! And it better be interesting. I've gotten so tired of reading boring letters from students. You can begin now and it's due tomorrow," Mr. Orochimaru said.

My experience with science isn't good at all. In the Clouds we don't use our legs. We're always flying around. So in classrooms students wings kept knocking down test tubes and unknown chemicals. I had a habit of knocking down things and creating a huge mess. Sometimes chemicals mixed and things exploded. But our teachers didn't blame us. They just snapped their fingers and the mess disappeared. I hope I don't create a mess in this classroom. I frowned and began writing about all my bad experiences with science. I wonder how Mr. Orochimaru will react when he reads my letter. I just hope he doesn't think I'm a health hazard in the classroom.

"Mr. Orochimaru!" a girl shouted as she jumped on her desk.

"What is with the shouting child?" Mr. Orochimaru said as the girl pointed to a black snake slithering on the floor.

"Snake!" the girl shouted as her lab partner laughed.

"Oh that's the classroom pet. I let him go and take a walk around the campus," Mr. Orochimaru said as he picked up the snake.

"Just how many snakes are in this classroom?" the girl asked as her partner tried pulling his paper from under her.

"Plenty," Mr. Orochimaru said as the girl looked frightened. "Don't worry they're not going to bite you."

XOXO

The bell rang and I packed away my things in my backpack. Rock Lee walked over to me and looked at his schedule. He smiled and I knew that he had the same class with me. Sasuke was already out the door with his friend at his side. Sitting next to him was like sitting on the edge of a cliff. My heart could not stop pounding and my cheeks kept burning hot. I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope that he doesn't think that I'm some creepy airhead.

"Sakura and Ino also have Mr. Guy for P.E," Rock Lee said as I smiled.

"That's great," I said as Rock Lee raised his eyebrow.

"So how was your partner?" Rock Lee asked as I frowned.

"I kept staring at him Lee. He probably thinks I'm some creep," I said as Rock Lee laughed. "How was your partner?"

"He was extremely rude," Rock Lee said as I laughed. "Anyway let's go meet up with Sakura and Ino."

Rock Lee and I walked together to the gym. Ino and Sakura was giggling and laughing. They looked over at us and smiled. I smiled back and but my smile fell when I saw Sasuke and his friend. They were talking to some redhead, blondie, and brunette. Sasuke saw my shocked face and gave me a smirk. I immediately looked away and greeted Ino and Sakura.

"Hi," I said as Ino immediately started to talk.

"I am so ready for P.E. I just want to get in shape," Ino said as Sakura grinned.

"I'm already in shape. I've been working out all summer," Sakura said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Me too," Tenten said. "I was hitting the gym all summer."

"What have you been doing Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Reading, gardening, and community service for school," Ino said as Sakura smiled.

"Goody two- shoes," Sakura said. "What about you Naruto?"

"Well, I've been mostly learning about the mortal world and how to walk for summer," I said as Rock Lee laughed.

"For our next summer vacation me and the gang will treat you a real summer vacation," Rock Lee said as Sakura squealed.

"That's a great idea," Sakura said. "And we'll drag Ino along too!"

The gym's door opened and a man with black hair and a really big smile stepped out. He put his hands on his hips and took a look at us.

"My name is Mr. Guy and I will be your 12th grade P.E. teacher. Here is a little about me. I have lived in the Clouds all my life. Recently I've been contacted by our wonderful principal to teach for our great school. I expect hard work from all of you. So no slacking off! Another thing I don't want any racism in here! We do not tolerate that on our campus. This school was made so that Angels and Demons could be brought together. I know that you heard that from all of your teachers. But we're only pounding that into your head so that everyone can feel welcome in this school. Now please come into the gym so that I can take attendance," Mr. Guy said as we walked into the gym.

Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, and I sat together on the bleachers as Mr. Guy took roll. Sasuke, his friend, the redhead, blondie, and brunette sat together as well. After Mr. Guy was done taking attendance he grinned and started to speak.

"Many students asked this question. Even some of you did but unfortunately we are not going to let you use your wings in P.E. There are many reason that we preventing this. One of them is because we don't want mortals seeing you flying around in the air. Anyway we will be starting P.E next week so remember to get your uniforms and locks. That is all I have left to say so you guy can chat or go on your phones," Mr. Guy said as he went to talk with the other P.E teachers.

"Aw I was hoping that we could use our wings," Ino said sadly.

"I'm glad that we aren't allowed to. I don't want some person hitting me in the face with their wings," Sakura said. "Or worse I don't want to be hitting some person in the face."

"My day so far has been great," Tenten said.

"My day has been awful," I said as my friends start to laugh.

"Because of that guy you cannot stop staring at," Rock Lee said. "Naruto even sits next to him in science!"

"Wow!" Sakura said as I stuttered.

"It's on accident. Everyone I look around he's there," I said as Ino laughed.

"Maybe it's fate," Ino said.

"So glad it's the last period of the day," Tenten said. "I can go home and…oh God I have homework to do!"

As my friends talked my thoughts drifted back to him. I wonder if I encountered him. I wonder if he's thinking about me. He has to be going to this school because I am. I don't know how he looks like but he had to be here. He doesn't know how I look like either but he must be thinking about me. What if he is in the same classes as me? What if I even talked to him and I don't even know it? I wonder if the school knows that we are here. Is that why they canceled flying in the P.E because they know our wings would larger than regular Angels and Demons?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me what you think. And who is this mysterious "him" that Naruto is talking about?"<em>


End file.
